finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Float (ability)
.]] Float is a recurring spell in the [[Final Fantasy (Series)|Final Fantasy series]]. It causes the Float status, which is generally used to avoid Earth-elemental attacks in battle while avoiding floor traps and damage floors in dungeons. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Float is a White Magic spell that has a casting time 1 and costs 8 MP. In the DS, iOS and Android versions, casting Float a second time removes the status. Rosa learns this spell at level 35 in SNES, PS, GBA and PSP versions, and at level 38 in the DS, iOS and Android versions; and Porom learns it at level 40; while Tellah learns it after Mount Ordeals; and Fusoya comes with it initially. It avoids damage from the enemy ability Earthquake and allows the party to walk safely on the damaging floors found in the Passage of the Eidolons, Sylph Cave, and some parts of the Lunar Ruins. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Float returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa learns it at level 35 and Porom learns it at level 40. It grants Float to a single or multiple target at the cost of 8 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Float can be used by Fusoya initially, while Rosa and Porom learn it at level 40, Ceodore at level 25, and Leonora at level 38. It still costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Float is a Level 2 Time Magic spell that costs 10 MP. It can be bought in the Phantom Village for 300 gil, or found at Castle Surgate in a Hidden Passage. Float can be cast by both Chrono Controller and Omniscient. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Gaelicat or Poison Eagle. Final Fantasy VI Float is an Effect spell that costs 17 MP. It can be learned from the Espers Quetzalli at a x5 rate or Cait Sith at a x2 rate. It is vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy VIII The Float spell can be drawn from Gesper, Thrustaevis, and Blood Soul. Junctioning 100 Floats to Elem-Def-J grants 50% protection from the Earth element. Float is one of the very few spells in the game that cannot be obtained by refining. Casting Float in battle lowers compatibility with Brothers by 0.4. Final Fantasy IX Float is a White Magic spell that costs 6 MP. It can be learned from Feather Boots, Lamia's Tiara and Stardust Rod, and both Eiko and Dagger can use the spell. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The enemy Yan also uses the spell as a counter attack. Final Fantasy XII Float is a Level 5 Time Magick spell. Purchased in the Eruyt Village for 2,800 gil and costs 20 MP to cast. It affects all allies in range. The spell can also be cast with the Float Mote. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Float is Time Magick License 7. It can be learned for 80 LP, and costs 16 MP to cast. It is can only be used by the Time Mage Job class. The spell can be found in the Tchita Uplands. The Japanese version names this spell "Levitaga" to indicate this magick has an area of effect, even though there is no lower tier counterpart. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Float is a Time Magic spell learned from Time Mages, and it costs 8 MP. It has a speed of 50 and requires 200 JP to learn. Final Fantasy Legend III Float is a Lost Magic spell, it functions like a transport and allow the party to fly across oceans on the world map. It cost 0 MP to use, and it can be found in North Tower (Present). Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Float allows the user to hover in the air for a moment after jumping. In ''Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories it is the ability of the Wight Knight card, is a panel in 358/2 Days, and in Birth By Sleep is an ability of the Peter Pan D-Link. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick